


A Promise

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Harry, you've heard about this whole Larry Stylinson thing, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

"So, Harry, you've heard about this whole Larry Stylinson thing, right?"

I laughed nervously before speaking. "Yeah, me and Lou have heard of it." "Care to comment on that," the interviewer asked. "Well if I say it isn't real no one will believe me, and if I say it is real most fans scream." "Are you?" I laughed.

"Lou, why don't you take over this one," I said. Louis turned to him before speaking. "Oh, Larry? Oh yeah, it's real all right," he winked. The audience cheered. I shook my head before Louis laid on me. "Isn't that right, honey?" "Sure thing, Love," I said. "Alright, there's your answer folks, why don't we ask a few more questions and you all can be on your way."

I tried to focus on the questions, but I think I ended up focusing more on Louis. It felt good being like this. Being with him so close so openly even if people did think of it as a joke. I didn't care if they thought Larry was real or not. I didn't care how people were looking at us, and in this moment it seemed like he didn't care either. He'd done stuff like this a lot though. He'd kissed my cheek, played with my hair, laid on me, and occasionally touched me. Not in a sexual way, but in a 'you're my friend and I love you' way. It was wonderful and I didn't want it to end.

I had missed most of the questions until one was directed to me. "Harry, how are you? You look spaced out." How am I? I smiled.

"I'm great," I told him smiling big. Louis eyes opened and looked up at me. The sparkling blue eyes were looking into mine. I gave a small smile before he smiled big and the man spoke. "I was just wondering where you boys would be touring next." "I think they said it was Australia. Was it? Liam," Zayn asked. "Yeah, it's Australia and then back home," Liam said. "That is great. I'm very happy for all of you. Well, it's been wonderful having you all on the show, and we can't wait to see what you've got planned for us next. Everyone in the audience will be going home with..." I tuned him out and all the cheering. Louis sat up. The interview was over and we could finally leave. We shook a few hands and headed for the bus.

Once everyone was in their bunk we took a long drive towards one of the states. I don't remember which one. I think it started with an M or something.

I could hear Niall snoring softly from his bunk causing me to smile a little. Niall was the cutest when he slept. Liam and Zayn were passed out in their bunks as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Louis wasn't asleep though. He was with me.

I was on top of him after I closed the curtain kissing him fast and then slower when he smiled t how eager I was.

"Harry," he said almost out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should be doing this," he asked.

"If you're not comfortable we can stop. Do you want to stop," I asked him.

"I don't know. But I do know I want you to keep kissing me," he said causing me to smile.

"I can definitely do that."

* * * * *

I was shirtless and my pants were off. Louis and I were only in our underwear now. I was grinding my hips into him and sucking on his neck. He was moaning softly and it sounded fucking incredible. I moved back to his hips letting his legs that were wrapped around me unwrap so I could be between them.

"Harry, I've never done this before," he said.

"Neither have I. Let's just go slow, okay?"

He nodded. I slid my hand down his blue underwear making him moan. He gripped the pillow underneath his head and closed his eyes. I smiled before kissing him. "Harry," he breathed softly. His eyes opened slow before he smiled at me. That was the last thing he did before the curtain was pulled back.

I pulled from Louis getting on the opposite side of him. Louis shot up holding his shirt over his chest terrified of what was going to happen.

Paul was standing there wide eyed on the phone with someone.

"Management will be flying to the hotel tomorrow to discuss this situation," he said.

"Paul, w-what's going to happen," Louis asked.

"I don't know, kid. If I were you though...I'd make this time count. We only have a few hours before we get there."

He closed the curtain and Louis looked really upset.

"Harry, what does he mean, what's going to happen?"

I pulled him close to me before he started crying.

"They're going to keep us away from each other, aren't they?"

I didn't answer him and that caused him to start sobbing. His head was resting on my shoulder and we were hugging each other like our life depended on it.

"I don't want to stay away from you, Harry, I love you," he said crying harder.

I could feel the tears that had welled up in my eyes finally fall.

"I love you too, Lou. Don't worry, I'll find a way around whatever they plan. I'll figure it out for us," I told him.

He looked up at me. His once happy blue eyes were filled with worry and tears. His lip was trembling and the skin around his eyes was getting red and puffy.

"It's my fault. They're coming because of the interview. I talked about Larry and now they're coming. Harry, what if we're never allowed to see each other again," he asked.

"I'll see you all the time, Lou. Always. I wont let them keep us apart."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * * * *

Today management found out about me and Louis doing more than cuddling on the tour bus. They told me that it was to never be seen by anyone and that we should spend time apart. If anyone found out that could mean a loss in sales. I told them I didn't care about that and that I loved Louis, but they said that would mean destroying Niall, Liam, Louis, and Zayn's music career. Not just my career, theirs. So I agreed. I couldn't hurt the guys like that over my sexuality. I wouldn't.

They took Louis away from me and got him Eleanor. She's kind of nice I guess. They picked a good beard for Louis. She was understanding and sweet and she looked a hell of a lot better with Louis than I did.

I wasn't allowed to stand near Louis or hug Louis. If I even got too close management would pop up and rearrange us.

It got natural after a while...being apart from him. I tried to get close and spend time with him but management got in the way of that too. For a while it felt as if Louis was drifting away from me. He barely looked at me anymore. The other day was the worst. I'll never forget what he said to me.

*Flashback*

The cameras went off and the boys walked off. It was just me and Louis now. I pulled him off to the side and kissed him hard. It had been so long since I had kissed him and touched him. He pushed me back laughing a bit.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Kissing you, I haven't been able to touch you in so long it feels like forever. I miss you," I told him.

"You're so silly, Harry, come on, the boys are waiting on us."

"Lou, I haven't been alone with you in four months. Can't we just make this moment last a little longer?"

"The boys are waiting on us to get back to the bus. Let's just worry about that."

Louis walked off quickly looking around before he walked towards the room with the boys. Was he checking for cameras?

It was nice the way he said it, but it hurt. Didn't he want to kiss me? Didn't he miss me as much as I missed him? It felt like I was nothing but Zayn or Liam or Niall to him. Like I wasn't me and he didn't want that. Like he didn't want me anymore.

*End of flashback*

* * * * *

Louis' almost blocked me off and shut me out completely. Like we aren't even friends. As if he doesn't know me. He and Eleanor are better than ever. They're almost always together. Sometimes it seems like he feels more for her now than he ever felt for me.

Niall and I have gotten closer. Louis doesn't notice. He doesn't even glance at us. He doesn't glance at me. I decided to do something bold in front of him as we got off stage. I wanted to see if he would even look at me.

We got off stage. Niall was the first one off and Liam and Zayn were still waving goodbye to the fans. I walked over to Niall quickly before grabbing his face, pulling him in, and kissing him hard. He didn't push away or resist. He let it happen and he accepted it before beginning to kiss me back. That's when I heard it. It was a tiny voice.

"Harry?"

I turned seeing Louis after looking at Niall's shocked face. Louis walked over taking my hand and pulling me in dark part of backstage where no one could hear or see us.

"What are you doing," he asked me.

"Just giving a friend a kiss."

"Well stop. If anyone sees you it could ruin sales," he said walking off.

That's it? Ruin sales? He wasn't even jealous? Not even concerned as to why I kissed him? Nothing? Just 'it could ruin sales?'

I walked out to Niall. He was looking at me wide eyed and smiling a little.

"Harry, are you drunk," he asked.

"No, but I want to be. What are you doing tonight?"

"Just going to go to bed when we get to the hotel."

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

He looked at me wide eyed before blushing. He was playing with this long sleeves before rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Is it going to be a one time thing," he asked looking a little disappointed.

"Not if you don't want it to be. I wont use you if that's what you're asking. I like you."

"Really? I didn't know you liked me."

"I didn't either. You know how liking someone is though, it just sort of happens," I told him.

He smiled big before jumping on my back and giggling. I walked with him outside to the bus. He sounded happy and he held my hand the entire car ride to the hotel. Louis didn't look at us once. I tried to think that I was over it, but the truth is I wasn't. I'm not over Louis. I like Niall, but I don't love Niall. I love Louis. All I want is to hold him, kiss him, and love him...but I can't.

For the next few minutes I got to hear Louis on the phone with her. He's giggling and he looks happy, happier than he's ever been with me. When they talk it's as if I never existed. Sometimes I don't think he is gay. I don't think he ever was. For him it seemed like it was just a phase. Maybe I pushed him into thinking he was. Maybe he was always into girls but felt like he had to do that stuff with me because I kind of pressured him or he just wanted me to like him.

That's when I hear it. The words that I never wanted to hear Louis tell her.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

It hurts. The pain in my chest felt like it would never go away. I could feel my heart shattering in my chest until it felt like there was nothing left, and then when my heart felt gone it left a numb feeling in me. I know that it wasn't for looks either or public eyes to see or hear because we weren't on camera. He loved her, and I was nothing. Maybe it's because when me and Louis did that we were young and he didn't know what love really was. I wish I could prove to him how much I cared. I could show him what love is. I could make him see everything I'd give up for him, but management wont allow that.

Besides...he doesn't love me anyway...

...I don't think he ever did.


End file.
